Dis le moi
by Nicolina
Summary: 1+2, One shot, Duo aimerai un peu plus de reconnaissance...


Dis-le moi  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1x2  
  
Avertissement:One-shot, Song fic, Shounen-ai, yaoi, POV de Duo, OOC de Heero et Duo.(pas énorme pour Heero et un peu plus conséquent pour Duo mais rien d'extraordinaire.)  
  
Disclamers: Que dire sinon que Heero et Duo ne sont pas à moi. T_____T C'est triste masi c'est comme ça. La chanson non plus n'est pas à moi. C'est une des chansons de Johnny Hallyday. Elle s'appelle : « Dis-le moi », d'où le titre de la fic. Elle se trouve dans son dernier album et dans son dernier single « Marie »  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Petit mot: Cette histoire m'a été inspiré par le chanson « Dis-le moi ». J'ai trouvé que les paroles correspondaient très bien à l'histoire de Duo et Heero. C'est une chanson, rock assez rapide. Elle est pas mal, je vous la conseille.  
  
C'est la première fois que j'écris un one-shot aussi long, alors qu'on ne vienne pas me dire qu'il est trop court. Il fait 8 pages. D'habitudes, mes one-shots ne font pas plus de cinq pages. J'y mis le temps et des fois j'avais envie de m'arrêter mais je l'ai fait d'un trait. J'ai fait un exploit alors j'espère que vous en tiendrais compte.  
  
  
  
Si tu joues avec moi  
  
Par peur d'être seul  
  
Si je ne brille pour toi  
  
A tes yeux, qu'en amuse-gueule  
  
Nous sommes en vacances les autres pilotes et moi. C'est la première fois qu'on en a depuis que la guerre a commencé. C'est à dire que je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu. Pour l'instant les profs ne nous ont pas donné de mission avant deux semaines alors on peut dire que ce sont des vacances. On dira que c'est pour préparer la prochaine mission mais on a pas besoin de deux semaines pour pouvoir la préparer.  
  
Nous sommes dans une des villas de Quatre. Elles sont vraiment immense. Il y a une piscine alors j'y passe beaucoup de temps. C'est ça ou me coller à Heero pour l'embrasser ou aller embêter Wufie. Je dois dire que les deux sont très bien quoique j'ai quand même un préférence pour Heero.  
  
Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je sois avec lui. Je pensais que ce serait mission impossible et puis en fait ça s'est fait tout seul. Je me suis retrouvé un jour seul avec Heero et je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais et je l'ai embrassé. Il ne m'a pas repoussé. J'ai cru que mon coeur allait exploser. Depuis nous sommes ensembles et nous sommes amants. Mais il me manque quelque chose à ce bonheur.  
  
Je suis dans la chambre que je partage avec Heero. Je me trouve sur notre lit assis en tailleur. On a une chambre avec un seul lit. Pas besoin de plus pour nous deux. Quand je pense qu'avant Heero n'aimait pas que je le regarde dormir et que maintenant je partage son lit. C'est un rêve. Mais avec cela, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être triste.  
  
-Duo ?  
  
-Oui Hee-chan ?  
  
-Ca va ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
Heero entre dans la pièce et s'assoit derrière moi sur le lit. Il passe ses bras autour de moi et me serre. Je me laisse aller dans ses bras. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il me donnait un sentiment de sécurité. Je m'y sens toujours bien.  
  
Si tu joues parle-moi  
  
Rien qu'au son de ta voix  
  
Et dans le choix de tes mots,  
  
J'entendrais ce qu'il faut  
  
-Tu es sur que ça va ?  
  
-Oui, je t'assure Heero, tout va bien.  
  
-Ne me mens pas Duo, tu le dit toi même : « je cours, je me cache mais je ne mens pas »  
  
-Tu as raison, je crois que je suis un peu fatigué. Je suis dans les vappes.  
  
-Ce n'est que ça, tu es sur ?  
  
-OUI Heero. Pourquoi tu me poses autant de questions ?  
  
Je me dégage de ses bras et me tourne vers lui en le regardant dans les yeux comme si je voulais lui lancer un défi.  
  
-Excuse-moi, Duo.  
  
-Laisse tomber, c'est la fatigue qui me mets en colère.  
  
-Tu devrai te reposer. Dors un peu pour rattraper tes heures de sommeils. Comme nous sommes en repos, tu as tout le loisir de te reposer.  
  
-Tu as raison, je vais dormir un peu.  
  
Heero commence à se lever, il se penche légèrement et m'embrasse sur le bout des lèvres. Il sort de la pièce. Je tombe en arrière sur le lit, les bras en croix. C'est vrai que je suis fatigué. Je vais peut-être dormir comme me l'a conseillé Heero.Il a toujours de bon conseils.  
  
Je t'en prie, dis-le moi  
  
Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard  
  
Je t'en prie réponds-moi  
  
Nous deux ça peut faire une histoire ?  
  
-Haaaaa.  
  
Je baille maintenant. J'ai les yeux qui commencent à se fermer. Je m'endors.  
  
Je me réveille, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi mais ça m'a fait du bien. Je me sens déjà plus réveillé et prêt à aller embêter tout le monde surtout Wu-Wu. Je regarde le réveil. Quatorze heures, j'ai dormi trois heures c'est déjà bien mais j'ai loupé le déjeuner, tant pis je vais quand même descendre manger un peu. J'ai faim. Je vais dans la salle de bains me rafraîchir puis je descends à la cuisine. Les autres ne sont pas là. Quatre à laissé un mot sur le frigo.  
  
« Nous somme partis faire des courses. Je t'ai laissé quelque chose à manger dans le frigo. Quatre. »  
  
Quatre est trop gentil. Il m'a prévenu qu'ils étaient partis, j'aurais sûrement chercher longtemps si j'avais voulu les trouver. En plus ; le plus important c'est qu'il m'a préparé à manger. Il me connaît vraiment bien. J'ai l'impression qu'il joue les mères poule avec nous. Dans un sens c'est bien mais dans l'autre, je trouve qu'il est un peu trop protecteur. Mais bon ! C'est Quatre.  
  
Je me fait chauffer ce que je dois manger et vais dans le salon pour regarder la télé. De toute façon, je ne sais pas trop ce que je pourrais faire d'autre. C'est un bonne distraction la télévision.  
  
Après avoir mangé et avoir regardé une rediffusion de la petite maison dans la prairie. Je sais c'est pas trop ça comme émission en plus ça date d'avant les colonies mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Je remonte dans ma chambre. Je m'ennuie un peu, en plus les autres sont sortis.  
  
Je rentre dans la chambre et mon regard est attiré par quelque chose qui clignote sur le bureau. L'ordinateur de Heero. Ca doit être un e-mail. Je m'approche de la machine. Et dire que Heero y est attaché à cette machine et qu'il ne me dit pas ce que je veux entendre. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, il ne me les a pas encore dit. Moi, je lui dit souvent mais je n'ai jamais entendu dans sa bouche ses mots.  
  
Je regarde d'un peu plus près pour voir ce que c'est. C'est bien un e-mail. J'hésite à l'ouvrir même s'il m'a permis d'ouvrir ses mails. Tant pis, je l'ouvre quand même. C'est un message des profs. Encore une mission. Je croyais qu'on était en vacances. Faut pas rêver pour qu'elles soient longues avec eux. Ils nous encore trouvé quelque chose à faire. Mais je ne suis pas contre, ça m'évitera de penser à mes problème.  
  
Je t'en prie, dis-le moi  
  
J'ai peur d'avoir mal si tu pars.  
  
Dis-le moi  
  
-DUO, ON EST RENTRE.  
  
C'est quat. Je suis content qu'ils soient revenus. Je commençais vraiment à m'ennuyer.  
  
Je sors de la chambre et descends jusqu'à la cuisine.  
  
-Hello les mecs.  
  
-Duo, bien dormi ? Me demande Quatre.  
  
-Très bien. Merci pour le déjeuner, t'es un ange.  
  
Après ses mots, je vois Trowa qui me lance un regard noir l'air de dire « pas touche, il est à moi »  
  
-T'inquiète Tro, c'était purement amical, tu vas pas me dire que tu ne trouve pas que Quatre ressemble à un ange ?  
  
Je vois Trowa et Quatre rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Quel beau couple ses deux là. Je peux pas en dire autant du mien. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est que factice. Qu'on joue un jeu avec Heero pourtant je sais que j'aime Heero mais lui m'aime-t-il ?  
  
Si tu joues écris-moi  
  
Juste un p'tit mot comme ça  
  
Un dessin f'ra l'affaire  
  
Si tu préfères te taire  
  
Heero rentre dans la cuisine et me prends dans ses bras pour la deuxième fois de la journée.  
  
-Ca va mieux Duo ?  
  
-Hn. Au fait, on a une mission après demain  
  
-C'est quoi comme mission ? Demande Wufei.  
  
-En fait notre mission a été avancé à demain soir.  
  
-De toute façon, tout est prêt donc on peut la faire demain soir. Ca ne change rien. D'ailleurs, c'est mieux.  
  
Heero a toujours les mots qu'il faut mais pas ceux que j'aimerai entendre.  
  
Je remonte dans la chambre me dégageant encore une fois de l'étreinte de Heero. Je me couche sur le lit. Il doit se demande pourquoi je fais ça.  
  
-Duo, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?  
  
Je ne l'avais même pas entendu rentrer. J'étais trop perdu dans mes pensées.  
  
-Je t'assure que je ça va, Heero.  
  
Je sens le lit bouger et Heero se resserrer contre moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être bien quand il prend comme ça mais tant qu'il ne m'auras pas dit ce que je veux entendre je le repousserais. Je lève ma main et retire la main de Heero qui me sert la taille. Il se relève légèrement se lève et fait le tour de lit pour qu'il puisse me regarder.  
  
Si tu joues, me laisse pas  
  
M'accrocher après quoi ?  
  
J'en deviendrais amer  
  
D'en avoir trop souffert  
  
-Duo, pourquoi tu m'évites ?  
  
-Je ne t'évite pas.  
  
-Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je sois près de toi ?  
  
-Heero, il..il.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Il me manque quelque chose. Quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
-Si tu ne le sais pas toi-même alors je ne peux pas t'aider et en attendant, je préfère qu'on s'éloigne un peu l'un de l'autre. Je crois qu'on en a besoin.  
  
Il baisse la tête. Ca me fait mal de le voir triste comme ça mais il faut qu'il comprenne que aimer marche dans les deux sens et même s'il donne beaucoup de geste de tendresse, il me manque les mots pour y croire. Le « Je t'aime » qui peut tout sceller. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'utilise même si je sais que ce n'est pas vrai mais je ne serais sur que quand il me diras réellement ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Pour l'instant, il ne m'as rien dit.  
  
-Très bien Duo, j'airais dormir dans la chambre voisine.  
  
-Heero, réfléchit à ce que je t'ai dit parce que je tiens à toit et je n'aimerai pas que ça ne continu pas.  
  
-Ok !  
  
Su ce dernier mot, il sort de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. J'ai vraiment mal. Je suis vraiment bête. Je vais peut-être tout gâcher mais je veux qu'il se rende compte qu'il faut qu'il me marque plus son attention. Je ne suis pas une marionnette avec qui on peut jouer et qui après se fait jeter sois parce que l'utilisateur en a marre ou que la marionnette est trop vieille. On frappe à la porte.  
  
Je t'en prie, dis-le moi  
  
Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard  
  
Je t'en prie répond-moi  
  
Nous deux ça peut faire une histoire ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-C'est Quatre.  
  
-Entre.  
  
Il entre dans la pièce et je vois son regard qui m'interroge. Il s'assied à côté de moi.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Quat ?  
  
-J'ai vu Heero. Il avait l'air triste. Vous vous êtes disputé ?  
  
-Non, disons que j'ai décidé de faire une pause avec lui.  
  
-QUOI ? Mais pour qu'elle raison ?  
  
-Quatre, je ne me sentais pas bien. J'ai l'impression que Heero m'utilise.  
  
-Pourquoi pense-tu ça ?  
  
-Il me montre beaucoup d'affection c'est certain mais je ne suis pas sur de ces sentiments. Il ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour moi.  
  
-C'est ce que tu ressens ?  
  
-C' est ce que je ressens et il ne m'as jamais dit réellement qu'il m'aimait. J'ai l'impression que quand il en aura marre de moi il me larguera d'un coup et que j'aurais le c?ur brisé encore une fois. Je n'ai plus envie de ressentir ça.  
  
-Je comprends et tu lui a fait part de ce problème ?  
  
-Oui, je lui aie dit qu'il devait réfléchir à ce qui n'allait pas. J'espère vraiment qu'il va trouver.  
  
-Je comprends tout à fait. J'espère qu'il trouvera pour toi, pour lui et aussi pour vous deux.  
  
-Merci Quat. Ca m'a fait du bien de te parler. Tu es vraiment un ami.  
  
-Merci, tu es aussi mon ami Duo.  
  
-Trowa a vraiment de la chance de l'avoir.  
  
-C'est moi qui aie plutôt de la chance de l'avoir. Au fait ce soir, on se regarde un film ? J'ai pris de DVD.  
  
-Je vais voir, je crois que je vais peut-être plutôt dormir.  
  
-Ok ! Comme tu veux.  
  
Quatre sort de la pièce. C'est vrai que ça m'a fait vraiment du bien de lui parler. J'en avais besoin. Cette situation commençait à me peser.  
  
Je t'en prie, dis-le moi  
  
Un jour j'aurais mal si tu pars.  
  
Dis-le moi  
  
La fin d'après-midi et la soirée se passèrent bien. Il y avait juste quelques petites tentions du fait que Heero n'était pas là au dîner. Je me demande ce qu'il est allé faire ? ne pense pas à lui, Maxwell, tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait. Ca sert à rien, je le regrette mais c'est trop tard. Je n'ai pas regardé le film, je suis allé me coucher directement. J'étais trop crevé pour regarder un film. La journée a été épuisante et pourtant je n'ai rien fait.  
  
Le lendemain se passa assez bien sauf que je n'ai vu Heero qu'un seule fois. Il m'a juste dit un simple bonjour et est allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je me demande si il a réfléchit à ce que je lui ait dit. J'espère.  
  
La mission est ce soir. Nous savons tous déjà ce que nous devons faire. J'espère que ça se passera bien. Ce genre de mission se passe toujours bien mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment cette fois.  
  
Le soir arriva à grande vitesse. Je ne pensais pas que ça passerait si vite. Nous nous apprêtons à partir pour la base. La mission, détruire cette base. C'est pas très original mais cette base est grande et on ne peut que la détruire de l'intérieur donc nous sommes obligés d'y pénétrer et c'est ce qui est le plus dangereux puisque nous ne devons pas nous faire repérer. [1]  
  
-Vous êtes prêt ? demande Heero.  
  
-Oui, répondant tous ensembles.  
  
-Très bien alors allons-y.  
  
Nous entrons dans la base. Chacun part de son côté. J'arrive dans la salle où je dois poser la bombe. Une fois fait, je ressors.  
  
J'arrive près de la porte quand je me fait repérer par un soldat. Il me tient en joue. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire.  
  
-Alors, on joue les espions ? Me dit le soldat.  
  
Dis-le moi  
  
Si tu joues n'attends plus  
  
Ne pas savoir me tue  
  
Chaque jour loin de toi  
  
Je ne peux pas rester là. Il faut que je sorte avant que les bombes n'explosent mais pour l'instant je ne trouve pas de faille à moins de me faire tirer dessus. Il commence à tourner autour de moi. Il a commis un erreur. D'un coup, d'un seul, je le mets KO et me dépêche de sortir de cette base. Je regarde ma montre. Il me reste moins d'une minute. Il faut que j'y arrive.  
  
Je vois la sortie. Il me reste moins de trente secondes. Il faut que j'y arrive. Je ne peux pas mourir avant de savoir ce que Heero m'ait avoué ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Je suis sorti. Je cours pour m'éloigner le plus possible de la base avant qu'elle n'explose. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un.  
  
BOOOOOOMMMMMM [2]  
  
Je sens une douleur dans le dos et je me sens voler dans les airs. Je croyais que seul les oiseaux pouvait le faire. Je retombe violemment sur le sol. J'ai mal partout. J'entend Heero crier mon nom. Je n'ai pas le courage de bouger. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Je sens que je vais m'évanouir. J'entend des bruits de pas.  
  
-Duo,duo.  
  
Je sens quelqu'un qui me prend dans ses bras. Ca me fait mal mais je me laisse aller dans ses bras. J'ouvre légèrement et m'aperçois que c'est Heero qui me tient.  
  
-Je t'en pris, reste avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisse. Tu es ma raison de vivre Duo. Qu'est-ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là ? Je.Je t'aime Duo. Je t'aime.  
  
Il me l'a dit. Il me l'a enfin dit. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que je m'évanoui.  
  
Si tu joues j'ten veux pas  
  
J'dirais rien, j'pleurais pas  
  
J'frais celui qui savait  
  
J'me f'rais croire que j'jouais  
  
Je t'en prie, dis-le moi  
  
Je me réveille. J'ai mal partout. Je suis dans une chambre toute blanche. Je me rappelle peu à peu ce qui s'est passé. La mission. Heero qui m'a enfin avoué qu'il m'aimait. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire. Dire qu'il a fallu un évènement comme celui-ci pour qu'il me le dise. Je souris.  
  
Je baisse les yeux légèrement et m'aperçois que Heero et là, endormi à côté de moi et me tien la main. Il est vraiment beau. Je pourrais rester là à le contempler pendant des heures. J'ai eu vraiment peur qu'il ne me dise jamais je t'aime. Je crois que j'aurais vraiment souffert qu'il ne me le dise pas.  
  
Je le sens qui se réveille. Il lève la tête. Il me regarde et me lance le plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu sur le visage du soldat parfait. Maintenant je sais vraiment qu'il m'aime.  
  
-Duo ? Comment ça va ?  
  
-J'ai encore un peu mal mais bon, la douleur est supportable.  
  
-Duo, je t'aime. Je ne veux pas que tu me quitte.  
  
-Moi non plus, je ne veux pas te quitter mais.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Je lui fais un geste de la tête pour montrer que les autres sont là.  
  
-On continuera cette conversation quand je serais rentré, lui dis-je.  
  
Je t'en prie, dis-le moi Je t'en prie réponds-moi Nous deux ça peut faire une histoire ? Je t'en prie, dis-le moi  
  
Une fois rentrées à la maison, j'entrepris de parler à Heero. Nous sommes dans la chambre enlacé sur notre lit.  
  
-Je crois que tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai demandé qu'on fasse une pause ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-En fait c'est parce que j'avais des doutes sur tes sentiments. Tu ne me les a jamais vraiment avoué donc je me demandais si tu te servais de moi. Maintenant je sais que c'est faux. Je regrette de ne pas avoir plus confiance à tes sentiments mais je n'arrivais vraiment pas à savoir ce que tu ressentais réellement pour moi. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit, je t'aime avant la dernière mission.  
  
-C'est ça que tu voulais ? Que je te dise, je t'aime ?  
  
-Oui, c'est un peu idiot. Je suis un peu romantique et les je t'aime prouve l'amour qu'on a l'un envers l'autre.  
  
-Ai shiteru, Duo. N'en doute plus. Je tiens à toi. Je t'aime vraiment. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne d'autre.  
  
-I love you, Heero. Merci, je te promets que je ne douterais plus. Je t'aime.  
  
Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard  
  
Si je t'en prie réponds-moi  
  
Nous deux ça peut faire une histoire ?  
  
Je t'en prie dis-le moi  
  
Je t'en prie dis-le moi  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
[1] Je sais c'est un peu la même mission que dans ma fic « je n'ai pas le droit » mais je suis à court d'idée sur les mission mais bon comme toutes leurs missions se ressemblent ça n'a pas grande importance.  
  
[2] Faites pas gaffe aux bruitages, c'est juste pour dire que la base explose.  
  
Et voilà encore un one-shot de fait. Promis, je me mets à la suite mes fics maintenant. Un petit message pour les commentaires siouplait. Merchi. Nicolina. ^______^ 


End file.
